<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything's going to be fine by pogthroughthepainboys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945332">Everything's going to be fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogthroughthepainboys/pseuds/pogthroughthepainboys'>pogthroughthepainboys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Brotherly Love, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Non-Sexual Age Play, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but techno isnt in this, dont be weirdchamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogthroughthepainboys/pseuds/pogthroughthepainboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's never clear with his emotions<br/>It's even harder to read them when you've lost your memory and don't know what you're looking for </p><p>Agere is a coping mechanism suggested by mental health professionals for people who are dealing with childhood trauma, that being said i understand it's a niche area and if any creators say anything that could even hint at them being uncomfortable with this stuff ill take it down</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT Age Regression (SFW)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything's going to be fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please don't comment/interact at all if you have nsfw on your account (ahem mainly talking about problematic mcyt here) this is strictly a coping mechanism. Do not come here and try to make anything sexual out of this it's just me trying to have someone to relate to since i did go through childhood trauma and yknow,,, i just don't want people sexualising this please. </p><p>And please dont go in the comments and try to defend the people that do sexualise this stuff it makes me so uncomfortable, just please leave that out, this is meant to just be a nice fluffy fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time this happened, Tommy had been in hysterics, crying about just how badly being betrayed by a friend hurt, clinging onto Wil for support the entire time.<br/>
That’s when Wil first realised he needed to protect Tommy better, when he found out about his regressive tendencies it finally clicked that the constant wars had broken something deep inside his brother that could only be soothed by the reassurance of safety and the comfort of childhood that had been stripped from him far too early. </p><p>The second time, Wil knew a bit better of what to do, he knew what was going on. Tommy had been crying endlessly about how he was never ever going to see Tubbo again, right after they had their citizenships taken away. It really hurt to see him so sad but it only took a little while of pure cuddles and constant love and affection before he calmed down.</p><p>The third time, well that was the present, and Tommy was currently shivering in a breezy tent as he clutched his compass to his chest, muttering to himself reassurances that he wasn’t alone and that he’d be okay. At first, Ghostbur hadn’t realised what was going on, letting Tommy just go off to bed when he started to complain about being tired, but halfway through tending to their crops a wave of memories seemed to hit him like a truck.<br/>
Of course he had never forgotten the happy moments, where he had hugged Tommy close or played with him but unfortunately most of his memories of Tommy regressing didn’t start off so happy. </p><p>Throughout his whole life, Tommy had pushed away anything he deemed as Childish, he had needed to grow up so quickly that he couldn’t afford to bask in his youth like everyone else had, so each drop was hard. Wil wished he could help his brother better but really all he could do was try and let him know that regressing wasn’t something he needed to be ashamed of, he could just slip down and spend time with his family. Sometimes it could be a slip and not a drop.</p><p>That being said, so far each drop had started in tears, Tommy desperately fighting the headspace that gave him so much comfort and his emotions at the same time. Every time had been extremely painful for Wil as he tried to help him through, so no wonder Ghostbur only remembered the ‘good’ parts, no wonder he hadn’t intrinsically picked up on how Tommy’s voice had gotten weaker or how his knees turned inwards as if ready to drop into a little ball and hide himself from the world.</p><p>Needless to say, he was rushing towards ‘tnret’ as fast as he could, immediately crouching beside Tommys bed and laying a warm hand on his cheek, noting how the boy pressed into it instinctively. No doubt the cold winds were being brought down by the nearby ice biome, there was a stiff bitterness to the air that only seemed to come from the snow. </p><p>“Toms?” His voice permeated through the air like a gas<br/>
“Toms you wanna come spend some time in my hut? It’s warm”</p><p>Smiling when the boy gave a little nod, Ghostbur gestured for him to get up, gently leading him down the path into Logstedshire and into his ‘home’. When they got inside, a fire was already crackling and Wilbur immediately led his brother towards it, hushing him every now and then to try and keep things calm. Learning how to deal with Tommy’s regression would be so much easier if the boy allowed himself to do it more often than once every three months.</p><p>There was a clanking sound by Wilbur’s potion stand and Tommy glanced up to see what he was doing, there was a careful concoction of potions that he had found allowed him to interact with the living world for 24 hours, it had a light nausea side effect after the potion ran off but he deemed that okay for now. Who else would look after Tommy if not for him?</p><p>Once the potion had settled in, Wil sat down next to Tommy, pulling the boy into a hug gently, petting him on the head as he babbled about being alone, about being hated. Wil tried to reassure him that he wasn’t alone, that nobody really hated him but he’d shut that down saying that he loved ghostbur but it just wasn’t the same as having a living person and he was still mad at Techno. </p><p>“Hurts..” Tommy muttered, leaning into Wilbur pathetically, trusting his brother wholly to look after him right now.<br/>
“..Tubbo gone”</p><p>It would be an understatement to say that Wilbur’s heart ached. He was well aware of the situation with Tubbo right now but God even if he had been manipulated he was still putting his baby brother through all of this pain. That was unforgivable. </p><p>“Shhh shhh it’s okay little man, you don’t need him” Repositioning himself and Tommy, he pulled the smaller boy into his lap, hugging him close as he worked on grabbing the pot from above the fireplace. With a 6’3 boy on his lap it was definitely hard to try and pour milk into the pot and then get it hanging above the fire all over again without spilling anything but somehow he managed it.</p><p>“Hurts still… not wanna be friends” Grabbing onto Wilbur’s shirt and curling in on his brother, he looked so much smaller than before, which was all the more reason for Wil to coddle and cradle him, rocking him side to side as he tried to soothe his worries. </p><p>“I think Tubbo would still want to be friends with you Toms, who wouldn’t? You’re the best!” </p><p>“I..I’m the best?”</p><p>“You’re the best!”</p><p>Tommy flashed him a teary smile, clearly enjoying the praise, Wilbur was quick to cup that smile in his hands and  fuss over him even more, spouting out every kind of synonym for cute he could think of, making the boy giggle even more. </p><p>It was only a few minutes before the sound of bubbling milk pulled him back to reality, Wilbur gently taking Tommy off his lap and sitting him by the fire, stringing promises that he wasn’t leaving as he stood. </p><p>“It’s okay little man, I’ll stay where you can see me okay? I’m grabbing something for you” </p><p>Tommy had given a hesitant nod as he cautiously watched Wilbur take the pot from above the fire, mix in some vanilla and honey and start to slowly pour it into a baby bottle, face flushed, he was absolutely ready to argue that he was not a baby and he was totally a big boy, since 3 was just so grown up, but the idea of having Wil put so much care into doing something for him made his heart warm and plus it looked nice. He wanted the warm milk, he wanted to be able to be cuddled up in Wilbur’s arms, protected from the rest of the world, he wanted his big brother. </p><p>Suddenly his head felt very heavy and he felt a lot littler than when Wilbur had first got up, every bone in his body telling him that he was just too little to be sat alone and that he’d fall if Wil didn’t come cuddle him soon.</p><p>Finding it tricky to vocalise all these confusing feelings, he settled for the next best thing: Grabby hands. Wil seemed to catch on pretty quickly, rushing to screw the cap of the bottle on before taking his seat  next to Tommy, pulling the boy into his lap and smiling when he curled up against his chest. Yes, these were the memories he had of regressed Tommy. </p><p>“You’re a good boy” He sighed as he lifted the bottle to his mouth, gently brushing any hair out of his face. There were purplish grey bags under his eyes and his clothes were tattered, proof of just how cruel the decision to exile him had been, he couldn’t say all that to him right now though so he settled on something a little less heavy “You’re a good boy”</p><p>The atmosphere in the hut was warm and comfortable, a stark contrast to the blistering coldness outside. Everything inside here was safe, here they had each other, here it was family. </p><p>“I love you Toms, you deserve the world”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>saw A LOT of people asking for bottle feeding on other agere author's request books so i thought i'd try since idk it looks like thats what people like</p><p>ahem -alsoireallyreallyloveitsomuch- ahem</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>